Humans
Race Entry: Humans Overview * Main Species: Humans (Homo Sapiens) * Known Subspecies: Metahumans, Homo Magi, Atlanteans, Amazons, Stratans * Homeworld: Earth, Sol System (Sector 2814) * Body Type: Humanoid * Average Height: 5'9" (male), 5'4" (female) - varies by subspecies * Average Weight: 172 lbs. (male), 137 lbs. (female) - varies by subspecies * Number of Limbs: 4 * Number of Fingers: 10 * Number of Toes: 10 * Special Adaptations: Metagene * Biological Ancestor: Ape * Origin: While some human ancestors evolved naturally from apes, other lineages were created by higher beings. * Habitat of Native World ** Habitats: Various biomes, 71% ocean ** Gravity: 1 g ** Atmosphere: 77% nitrogen, 21% oxygen ** Population: 7.7 billion ** Type of Government: Various (dictatorship, democracy, monarchy) ** Level of Technology: Various, but some highly advanced. Primitive space exploration. ** Cultural Traits: Varies from highly compassionate and intelligent to extremely belligerent and illogical. History Human beings are the predominant life forms on Earth. Humans are widespread in every continent except Antarctica, with a total population of 7.6 billion humans. Humans are a race that evolved on the planet Earth. They are generally considered an odd and intelligent species. Although humans have began to play a prominent role in galactic affairs they are often at the epicenter of many other cultures' interests, notably due to their homeworld's rich magic tapestry, its populace's abundant metagene, and its rapidly increasingly technological growth. Subspecies Metahumans Metahumans is a term used to describe any human being with what are commonly described as "super powers". The prefix "meta-" simply means "beyond", therefore describing persons and abilities beyond human limits. Most of these metahumans gain their powers when a meta-gene is exacerbated through trauma or stress, often in a life-or-death situation. There are roughly 1.3 million metahumans on Earth, 99.5% of which are considered "omega level" (such as kids who can bend spoons with their mind). The other 0.5% (6500) are considered alpha and beta level threats. Homo Magi A term to describe a sub-race of magic-using humans, the Homo magi evolved in a parallel but separate line, alongside Homo sapiens. Homo Magi and Metahumans account for most of the humans with paranormal abilities. Atlanteans Atlantean is the term generally applied to the collective groups of citizens who reside in the aquatic ocean kingdom known as Atlantis. Atlanteans are highly adapted for life in the water, including possessing gills. They also have a high rate of mutation, leading to several distinct 'tribes' or 'breeds' such as Royal Atlantean, Lemurians, and the Tuatha De Danann. It is also worth noting that Atlanteans were originally Homo Magi and there mutations were caused by magical means, which left a capacity for magical manipulation in their genetic code. Amazons A tribe of female humans who have segregated themselves on a magic-rich archipelago known as Themyscira. The typical Amazon is identical to a human female except with slightly more ideal muscular structure, a higher magical potential, and a significantly improved lifespan due to life on Themyscira. Stratans Subterranean race that exists thousands of miles below the Earth's surface. The Stratans gained life through the blood of an ancient astronaut god that crashed to Earth during the Ice Age and it's blood seeded the Earth. They have a culture with advanced tech due to the astronaut god's bio-suit preserving it's DNA and the computer records within the suit. The Markovian Royal Family possibly originates from the Stratan people. Trivia & Notes Trivia= |-| Notes= Category:Races